toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FlyingSquirrel192
Sure Sure, I can meet you in Toontown. What time zone are you in? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 21:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the east coast. What time zone are YOU in? FlyingSquirrel192 22:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the west coast. I'll meet you at exactly 5 PM your time in Daisy Gardens, Giggly Bay district? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 03:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. At 5 PM I was still doing my homework. How about tomorrow, 5 PM Daisy Gardens Giggly Bay? And you do know my toon's name right? FlyingSquirrel192 21:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! There is a chance that I miss it tomorrow though because I have a friend coming over. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 00:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) If you miss it, then go to Daisy's Gardens Giggly Bay 5:00 PM for every day until we finally meet each other. FlyingSquirrel192 01:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I can do that until monday. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Good Job! You seem to be doing well with achievements. I know that you started earlier than me and have more experience, but I wanted to know about the projects that you are currently working on and if you are going to update your profile. Sorry about the meeting thing in Toontown. My parents grounded me for playing catch with a plastic bottle with my sister. I can't play on weekdays either. If it would be okay with you, can we meet at the same time, in the same place, on Saturday? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 03:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks. xD, you got grounded by playing catch with a plastic bottle. Thank goodness it wasn't a glass bottle. Sure, I can meet you on Saturday. I am currently not participating in any projects and I don't usually update my profile. Though there might be change I will ask Man For The Job or Bermunda (Yeah sorry. I can't really spell her name. :P) to start a project of my own. See you on Saturday. (Hehe, plastic bottle.) FlyingSquirrel192 21:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ok. I'll see you on saturday then! Happy cog fighting! :D Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Deleting my messages Ok, I understand why you don't want to keep my messages. But, that's very rude. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Just want it to be like all the other toon's talk pages. FlyingSquirrel192 21:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, there's another way to do this: use Archive. I felt kind of mean when I said that, just got back from school (very stressful). Anyways, to Archive, an easier way is to copy a message and create a new page (let's say: User:FlyingSquirrel192/Archive1). After that, just paste the copied message and erase it from the original talk page. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Thanks. I'll add it later. FlyingSquirrel192 21:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to add it. Just keep editing and everything will be fine. :) (And hopefully I'm unstressed soon) Bermuda Contact Me! 21:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way, it was a very unstressful day for me today. It was sorta a coincedence it was the best day of school before my birthday. (Yes, my birthday is tomorrow. :D) In that case, happy birthday in advance! Hope you have a nice birthday! Bermuda Contact Me! 22:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Check my talk page next time... I wanted to help you with your problem, but it seems that you don't ever check anyone elses talk pages after they post something. If you have trouble with that, I can post on your talk page next time. You should learn to post on my talk page if you're trying to reply to my post on your talk page. Anyways, tell me what type of computer you have. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 00:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... a laptop might be a problem because you can't take screenshots without F9. Follow these instructions: Go to "My Computer" Go to "Local Disk" or whatever your "C:" drive is. Go to "Program Files" Go to "Disney" Go to "Disney Online" This is where all your screenshots are. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I took the picture and did what you said but the pictures aren't in the folder. I went to Computer, Local Disk C:, Program Files, (x86), Disney, Disney Online, and it said "This folder is empty". FlyingSquirrel192 02:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Leave your message on my talk page next time. Anyways, the problem might be because you have a windows 7. Do you? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 02:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm... must be a laptop problem then... do you have a print screen button on your keyboard? Also, yeah that would hurt a lot! Watch out for infections. It's worse on the face because you can't see it without a mirror. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 02:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No I literally meant a button that says, "Print Screen" on your keyboard, or something that stands for print screen such as, "prnt scrn." Flappy Wildbumper! :D 02:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thats what i'm talking about. By the way, I have to go to sleep now. Show me the rest tomorrow. FlyingSquirrel192 03:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I was looking at your message called pictures on FlappyWildbumper's page and Windows 7 is regular windows. just letting you know. Oh ok un-signature person. FlyingSquirrel192 23:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Linking Linking is easy. All you have to do is add name of page and check to make sure that page exists. Here's an example: Cogs = Cogs. Here's an example of a page that doesn't exist (yet): Daffy Diner = Daffy Diner. If you need anymore help, you know who to contact! Bermuda Contact Me! 16:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) How to take pictures So your F9 key isnt working? No problem, i have a solution for u. when Toontown is open click the button that says Prt Scr and then paste that into any paint program or microsoft powerpoint then save it. in MS powerpoint right click the picture then slick save picture. I hope this helped :) BartBunny08 17:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adding Templates You can add templates by typing in the name of the template inside two open braces at the left end and two closed braces at the right end. Example: . • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 19:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yeah I'll tell you when you can meet me on Toontown. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm eastern standard time too. You can meet me at Bossbot Hq in Gigglyfield at 3:45 pm Eastern standard time I'm at bossbot hq in gigglyfield right now so u can come meet me any time between now and like 3:50 I'll say I'm gamer person in toontown when i see you so you'll know it's me. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 19:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Profile Thx for editing it. im not sure if you know, if the iP adress was banned? If so tell me. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 09:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No, it must be his/her/its 2nd or 3rd warning, because he spammed the chat so Bermuda and me have kicked him. Bermuda gave him a few warnings, then KICK. Oh, i checked my page history and it was a normal user. But they removed their userpage :3 Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 08:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol wut? I just posted on my profile that I CAN'T play Toontown anymore... apparently my post only made people think that I became MORE active. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 00:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Reverting edits No. I'm not doing this for free edits. If I make a mistake in editing and publish it, I'll revert the edit. But there are some cases when I will go to fix the edit a second time and I mess up again, therefore making me have to revert the edit again, And it may go on for 3 times maximum. 16:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) In your new weekly poll Idea you should've listed 62- 99. 23:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Your username How is your name gold the whole time? Is it chat-mod thing? Top Toon Nominee Hey there! You have been nominated for Top Toon of October 2011! Read more about it! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 04:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna do a GM again? WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 01:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your help in SPAM removal. Also, I noticed that in less than a hundred more main edits, you can become a Super Contributor. Theevina 14:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I got a badge for making the 47,000th edit on the wiki! 21:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) OH ok thanks for the edit flying. i edited the page already.The Epic Toon 00:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ok sry! can u show me how to add audio files. i cant. idk how to. when i try to add an mp3 file, it wont work. i try to rename it and it wont work. i cant find a file online. plz help. The Epic Toon 04:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) can u go on chat again if possible plz? :P im lonely and wilbur is away Super Contributor You have been promoted to a Super Contributor. You may need to clear your browser's cache to see the change. Theevina 00:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) rly sry. but non members cant go in those pet shops until they r a member right? only members can go in. thats what made me confirm that. The Epic Toon 03:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) never said that. my member DOES expire in 6 days. but im saying ppl who ARENT members cant go in the pet shops beside ttc pet shops. thats why i confirmed the member access location category. The Epic Toon 03:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC)